


Obsesja

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Fluff, Love, M/M, Obsession
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo każdy ma obsesję na pewnym punkcie. Harry nie był pod tym względem wyjątkiem
Prompt 6. "Obsesja"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Coś pisanego na bardzo szybko. Nie chciałam robić sobie przerwy, a dziś jest lekko szalony dzień.   
> Mam nadzieję, że najgorzej nie wyszło, już dawno nic o nich nie pisałam, więc może niedługo pojawi się trochę więcej tekstów do One Direction ;)  
> Miłego czytania!

          To nie było zdrowe. Szczerze mówiąc, wiedział, że powinien zacząć się leczyć, ale to spowodowało by odsunięcie od obiektu swojej fascynacji. A to było zbyt ciężkie do przeżycia. Dlatego zawsze stał obok i nie przyznawał się do tego. Lepiej było podziwiać z boku, niż stracisz to wszystko sprzed oczu.  
          Zaczęło się od nadgarstków. Były takie drobne, łamliwe. Późniejsze tatuaże nadały im dodatkowego charakteru, jednak zawsze w jego oczach były zbyt kruche. Dlatego zwracał szczególną uwagę na każdą osobę, która ich dotykała. Nie można niszczyć doskonałości.  
          Potem były kostki. Nawet nie wiedział dlaczego, ale ten wieczny brak skarpetek, podwijane spodnie i kolejne tatuaże... Wszystko to pogłębiało jego obsesję na punkcie tej jednej wyjątkowej osoby. Uwielbiał każdy jego fragment z osobna i wszystko razem. Ideał, którym trzeba się opiekować. Z takiego założenia wychodził i to było jak najbardziej okej.  
          Najlepszym dniem jego życia, był moment, gdy nie musiał stać już obok. Gdy mógł podejść bliżej, dotknąć, pocałować, każdą część ciała, która wcześniej była obiektem jego fascynacji. Wystające obojczyki, tak czułe na każde najmniejsze muśniecie. Silne ramiona tatuażami pasującymi do jego...  
          A potem zakochał się na nowo w jego głosie. Tak często słuchał piosenek, które razem nagrali, jednak dźwięki jęków i westchnień, które potem poznał były jego nową symfonią. Nic nie było lepszego na tym świecie niż świadomość, że jest jedyną osobą, która zna go od tej strony. Jedyną, jakąkolwiek będzie go tak znała. Bo nie zamierzał wypuszczać go z rąk.   
          Harry Styles w swoim życiu posiadał tylko jedną obsesję. Był nią Louis Tomlinson i nigdy nie zamierzał się tego wypierać. Kochał każdy jego fragment, znał go jak nikogo innego na świecie. To była ta część jego życia z której był zadowolony. Gdyby mógł, wykrzyczałby to całemu światu. Jednak teraz było to tylko ich, ale już niedługo. I nikt mu go nie odbierze.


End file.
